<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cuddling &amp; snuggling by adamsbathwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303676">cuddling &amp; snuggling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsbathwater/pseuds/adamsbathwater'>adamsbathwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chainshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsbathwater/pseuds/adamsbathwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short chainshipping one-shot</p><p>//adam and lawrence are cuddling with each other as the day grows to an end.//</p><p>hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight &amp; Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cuddling &amp; snuggling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>adam whined softly at the treatment lawrence had been giving him since he had gotten back home from work. adam’s cheeks blushed, flushed red from the attention he had been receiving from the older man that evening.</p><p>sitting in the older man’s lap while his arms wrapped around his shoulders and nose buried deep into the crease of the man’s neck, sat adam. </p><p>lawrence was softly rubbing adam’s lower back, occasionally migrating upwards knowing the younger male’s common back pain from slouching and what not.</p><p>the room felt nice, comfortable. something you just kind of wanted to stay in forever— limbo. every second of every minute, hour felt so soft, sweet in a great way. the two men cuddling on one another really tied the overall loving vibe in the room.</p><p>adam produced soft, gentle sounds whilst having his face buried into lawrence’s shoulder. </p><p>absolutely adorable.</p><p>feeling adam’s chest softly rise and fall with gentle breathing against the older man created calm within him. he loved his baby boy so much. the younger man was just his, all of his. </p><p>he belonged to lawrence and lawrence only.</p><p>adam sat/laid/snuggled still in lawrence’s lap, squirming around every once in a while which earned a small chuckle from the older man as adam would quietly hum to himself because it seemed every time either of them moved, they were hit with the comfort in one another drastically. </p><p>adam continued to lay comfortably in lawrence’s arms, letting his back arch a good amount. just enough for his behind to stick out in a rather cute, wholesome way. </p><p>leaving little, tiny pepper kisses all around lawrence’s neck, adam sighed into the man as he felt lawrence’s grip tighten on himself. </p><p>nothing had made the younger man feel more at peace than when he spent quality time like this with his older fiancé. life had still been a fuck-fest since the “incident”, however the two men together seemed to outweigh most of life’s cruelty towards them.</p><p> </p><p>adam could feel himself getting sleepier and sleepier as he felt lawrence hold him closer, almost cooing him. </p><p>the younger male’s breathing began to slow down as he grew into the state of drifting off to sleep. </p><p>once lawrence felt the younger man was content enough to move, he leaned over on the large couch and laid adam down comfortably. the older man then stood up for just a minute with his cane to hobble over to a closet full of beddings and blankets and whatnot, and brought one big, fluffy blanket back to where adam rested.</p><p>lawrence then sat back on the couch, laying his cane back down on the ground, and covered adam with the soft blanket. he then, himself, laid down next to adam and wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist. </p><p>the two of them, after both being covered with the huge and now shared blanket, laid comfortably next to each other- adam in lawrence’s arms. as adam had already fallen asleep, the older man began to feel himself drifting off as well.</p><p>that night ended with the pleasant feel of his baby, adam, sound asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have y’all noticed all of my stories so far have only been one-shots and have something to do with sleep??</p><p> </p><p>yea :)))))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>